Unforgettable
by HerHiddenSecret
Summary: Skylox, loxsky. Skydoesminecraft, Deadlox, Dawnables. A!U. Always look underneath the surface.


**Unforgettable**

"Tyler Dead Lox, you are hereby sentenced to a lifetime in prison for the murder of Dawn Ables, soon to have been Dawn Skydom."

The words rang through his head as he was dragged away. Murderer, murderer, murderer. His own red eyes met golden hazel and the look of complete and utter betrayal on Adam Skydom's, his best friend's, face made him want to curl up in a corner and cry his heart out.

But, he didn't- he couldn't. The doors to the courtroom closed with a loud bang and Ty allowed himself to become numb; numb against the harsh grip of the guards hands on him, numb against the looks of hatred sent his way, numb against the pain he felt at how Adam now looked at him.

_I did it all for you..._

Five weeks since he was first sentenced. Five weeks since e'd been sent to live out the rest of his life in Skydom Prison.

_Oh the irony..._

Of all the prisons he could've been sent to, it just had to be the very prison the man who hated him the most in the world was the Warden of.

Groaning as pain shot through him, he leaned against the stone wall of his prison cell. The shadows of the corner of the cell he'd chosen to seclude himself in covered all but his bright red eyes as he gazed at the light streaming in from the barred door keeping him locked inside.

Clutching his chest, his eyes clenched shut as he gritted his teeth to keep the tears from running down his face. He waited for the flood of pain to dull before slumping against the wall in exhaustion.

Eyes lidded, he let himself fall into a restless sleep.

**~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~**

_"He loves you," Ty murmured angrily, glaring at the smirking woman in front of him. She shrugged carelessly, brushing back her dyed pink and purple hair before speaking, bright red lips smacking as she chewed on a piece of bubblegum._

_"That's his problem, not mine." She turned away from Ty, sashaying away from her fiancé's best friend with a pleased grin on her face. Ty watched her walk away, biting his lower lip as constricting emotions flooded through him._

_"She doesn't love you!" He desperately yelled, doing his best to try and get Adam to see reason._

_"Ty, she loves me and I love her; don't you want me to be happy?" Adam questioned accusingly, arms crossed as Ty's shoulders slumped._

_"Adam, we've been friends since we were in diapers, all I've ever wanted was for you to be happy," Ty reasoned tiredly, running a hand down his face, the shadows beneath his eyes plain as day. His bloodshot eyes pleadingly gazed at Adam's own golden hazed ones._

_"Don't worry Ty," Dawn cooed out, appearing from behind the doorway, hugging Adam's arm to her chest with a flirty smile as Adam smiled down at her. She returned her attention to Ty, "I know you're just worried I'll steal all your best friend's time, but I'm sure Adam will have tons of time to hang out with you once we're married," she continued, winking at Ty tauntingly as Adam stroked her dyed hair._

_"Yeah, man. We'll still hang out," Adam said, agreeing with his fiancé and with that, Dawn dragged Adam away from Ty, Adam waving goodbye in a distracted manner._

_"But, that's not what I'm worried about..." Ty whispered out helplessly, a lone tear trailing down his face as he watched his best friend, secretly the love of his life, walk away from him._

_"Don't do this, Dawn," Ty whispered harshly, furious eyes glaring holes into the figure that was his best friend's fiancé. The pink and purple haired woman paused abruptly, eyes wide as she stilled, knife clutched tightly in her perfectly manicured hand; the sleeping form that was Adam was just below the pointed tip of the blade._

_She slowly pulled the knife away, multi-colored eyes locked onto Ty's own bright red._

_"Don't do what, Ty?" She questioned innocently, a dangerous smile on her face as she took a step away from the sleeping Adam and towards Ty. "Kill Adam for the insurance money he surely left for me?" She continued teasingly, a sly smirk, now all too familiar to Ty, on her face as she slowly continued to approach him._

_"He loves you," Ty repeated, saying the exact same words he had said when he'd first realized Dawn's plan_ _to become wealthy._

_She shrugged in response, stepping even closer to Ty. She placed a hand on his chest, the other still keeping a tight grip on her knife._

_"Join me, Ty. We can be rich together," she paused, trailing a long nail up to Ty's neck and back to his chest flirtatiously before continuing, "I always did think you we're rather handsome..." she whispered breathily as Ty cringed, stepping away from the woman with narrowed eyes._

_"What do you take me for?" He demanded, grateful that Adam had always been an extremely heavy sleeper. Dawn frowned at his words, examining her nails in a bored fashion before returning her attention back to Ty._

_"What a shame," she murmured before dropping her flirty grin, "at least now I have a cover up."_

_"What are you talking about?" Ty questioned, suspicion racing through him._

_"_Oh! I was just sleeping next to my fiancé as I usually do when I heard a shout of terror! Next thing I know, Ty had a knife plunged into Adam-my poor Adam's chest! He tried to kill me too, but he was tired from fighting Adam. I managed to fight for the knife and all I could do to save my own life was kill Ty!_" Dawn said in a dramatic voice, flailing her hands slightly as she emphasized her words in a much more girly tone than Ty was used to hearing from her._

_"There, how does that sound?" Dawn taunted, voice returning to normal as Ty shook his head in disbelief, his_ _red tinted bangs covering his eyes for a split second._

_"No one would believe you," Ty warned, hands and voice shaking at the mere thought._

_"Oh, you're right," Dawn whispered, pouting before a maniacal smile spread across her face, "I'd have to make it look believable," she concluded, nodding to herself as she toyed with the knife in her hand._

_Ty watched in horror as she brought the knife up, slashing from her right temple to the bottom of her jaw without so much as a flinch. She slashed at her face once more before stopping, cutting from her left temple and across her forehead to her right temple, joining the cuts._

_Blood dripped down her face, teeth and lips stained red as she grinned toothily at him._

_"You're insane," Ty whispered in shock, watching as she licked the blood off her knife, cutting her tongue in the process._

_"You're next."_

_She lunged at him, knife poised. Quickly, Ty sidestepped her, barely managing to keep from tripping as she managed to nick his shoulder. He glanced at Adam, making sure the brunette was still deep in the throws of sleep; getting distracted in the process._

_Dawn barreled into him, weapon thrown to the side as she grabbed his neck, long nails digging into the skin on his neck._

_Ty desperately gripped at her hands, vision blurring as droplets of blood dripped to the floor as he lost oxygen._

_He groped around for something- anything- to knock the woman currently choking him off him with._

_His hand gripped around the hilt of the knife which had been previously thrown away. Dots danced around his fading vision and, without thinking, he buried the knife hilt-deep into Dawn's side._

_Gasping for breath as her grip slackened in shock, he threw her off, listening to her yells as she slammed into the wardrobe, knocking down glass nic-nacs and shattering the glass._

_All he heard was Adam's scream before blacking out._

_Dawn died of blood loss before the ambulance arrived._

**~*~*~*~Flashback End~*~*~*~**

The echoing sound of his cell door slamming open shocked him out of his sleep.

Bewildered, bleary red eyes took in the sight of the fuming warden in front of him. Unable to speak, he was lifted up by the collar of his shirt before being slammed into the wall of his prison cell.

"Why?" Adam whispered harshly between gritted teeth, eyes flashing dangerously as he slammed Ty against the wall once more.

Staying silent for the time being, Tu was harshly thrown into the other side of the cell, back hitting the stone wall before he rolled onto the damp floor, gasping for breath as he struggled to stand up.

Adam sneered, slamming the heel of his shoe into Ty's back, keeping him on the floor. He kneeled down next to Ty, brushing back auburn colored hair, "I loved her, Deadlox," he whispered harshly into Ty's ear.

"S-she didn't love you," Ty murmured back, blood dribbling out of his mouth and trailing down his chin. His voice was muffled against the stone floor as pain flared from his chest, breathing becoming difficult.

"Shut up!" Adam yelled furiously, standing up quickly only to kick Ty's still form. Ty struggled to stand, Adam stepping back with accusing eyes.

"She didn't love you," Ty repeated firmly, voice barely above a strained whisper, even as a fist slammed into his face, droplets of red smearing his face from a split lip.

"She loved me, she loved me and you killed her..." Adam murmured, voice trailing off pathetically.

"Have I ever lied to you?" Ty murmured, eyes flashing with hurt. "S-she wanted your insurance money, she wanted to be rich. She was a greedy whor-"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Adam yelled desperately, hands clutching his dark brown hair as he backed up against the wall, breathing heavy as his wide eyes took in Ty's injured form as if for the first time.

"Holy- Ty? Of course you'd never lie to me," Adam murmured out, whimpering slightly as he ran a hand down his face, wiping away furious tears.

Ty struggled to make his way to Adam, breathing heavy as his heart clenched painfully. Choosing to ignore the pain, he slumped against the wall Adam was sitting against, not minding as Adam rested his head on Ty's shoulder tiredly.

Ty ran his bloodied fingers through Adam's thick locks with a sigh. "S-she was trying to kill you... Wanted the insurance money, badly," Ty whispered, eyelids heavy as Adam let out a series of bitter laughs.

"You wanna know the most ironic part of this whole mess?" Adam questioned, eyes looking up at Ty as tears trailed down his face. "The insurance money she wanted so badly, I never signed it to go to her. My insurance money would've gone to the person I love most in the world, Tyler Dead Lox."

Ty smiled bitterly at the thought, wiping away Adam's tears as he chuckled at the others paused, hands dropping to his sides as he wheezed painfully, eyes sliding shut as Adam placed a worried hand into his own.

"I-I never did tell you something, Adam, something important..." Ty murmured out almost inaudibly, breathing slowing as Adam gripped his shoulders with panicked eyes.

"T-Ty?" Adam questioned desperately, eyes watering as tears dripped down his face, Ty no longer having the strength to reach up and wipe them away for him.

"I have a heart disease, I'm sorry I have to leave you so soon... I always did love you" Ty trailed off, body slumping completely against the wall, even as Adam shook his body urgently, agonized cries leaving the panicked warden's mouth.

"Ty, Ty, Ty?!" Adam shouted out repeatedly, pressing his lips against Ty's own, tears non-stop as his body shook with sobs. He leaned his forehead against Ty's own, "I always did love you, too..."

The truth of Dawn's murder was never revealed. Tyler died in his prison cell; no one went to his funeral, for the orphan had no living relatives. Adam disappeared, his whereabouts forever remaining unknown, though many guess he had committed suicide.

Adam died of grief, guilt and despair. The one lesson he carried with him to his death was: always look beneath the surface.


End file.
